Al infierno
by EvangeIina
Summary: • Él ya venía del infierno, ahora no le costaría para nada llevársela a ella• Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate! /Drabbles/
1. Lujuria

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, los uso con el fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.

Para el reto "**Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!", **del tipo drabble (-500 palabras)

Espero que les guste, dejo de molestar :)

* * *

**Lujuria**

El joven de la larga trenza atacó con ímpetu su cuello, dejando marcas violáceas en su cuello y un fino rastro de saliva por donde sus labios pasaban. La sujetó de las nalgas sentándola sobre su regazo, y ella con las manos temblorosas le quitó la molesta armadura que llevaba.

Introdujo sus pequeñas manos dentro de la camisa de Bankotsu acariciando su pecho, logrando que este soltara un suspiro. Él, siguió la tarea quitándole la camisa escolar y besando el valle de sus senos.

—Yo...Basta, Bankotsu—proclamó en un suspiro, al sentir los labios de su amante apoderarse de uno de sus senos.

—¿Basta?—soltó una risa irónica—Demasiado tarde para decirme que pare, Kagome.

Intentó removerse de sus piernas, empujándose con sus manos sobre su pecho. Bankotsu la sujetó de las muñecas con una mano y con la otra la tomó de la nuca, jalándola y tomando sus labios.

—No sigas negándote, sabes que quieres esto—susurró, besando su cuello—

—Pero Inuyasha...—calló al sentir la dureza del guerrero frotándose contra su entrepierna, jadeando suave.

Él la apoyó sobre uno de los troncos de árbol de aquel bosque, se bajó un poco el hakama y sin quitarle la falda, removió su ropa interior y entró en ella, moviéndose con violencia.

Al diablo Inuyasha, al diablo que eran enemigos, la lujuria era mucho más fuerte que el odio entre ellos.


	2. Pereza

Escrito número dos, del reto "**Camino** **al** **infierno**" del foro **Siéntate**, modalidad drabble.

Nota: AU

(Perdón por atrasarme con un escrito, no tuve tiempo para subir. Hoy, domingo, subo el pendiente de ayer y el de hoy.

* * *

**Pereza**

—Deberíamos huir de clases—profesó contra sus labios—

—No, Bankotsu ¡Tenemos examen!—lo empujó suavemente por los hombros. Él tomó las pequeñas manos femeninas entre sus grandes manos, llevándolas a su cintura y apretándola contra la pared del pasillo.

—No fue una pregunta—él sonrió de lado y acarició su mejilla. La piel de Kagome era demasiado blanca, parecía porcelana, a contraste de su piel morena—Que bonita eres.

Ella agachó la cabeza con un sutil sonrojo, él la tomó por la barbilla y volvió a besarla.

—Bankotsu, nos castigarán.

—Pero _**Kagome-chan**_—ella frunció el entrecejo al oírlo llamarla así; lo odiaba—Tengo pereza. Vamos a dormir a mi casa.

—Ya basta—se soltó del agarre masculino y abrió su casillero—Recoje tus libros, nos vamos.

—Claro que nos vamos—tomó los libros que se encontraban en el casillero de su bonita novia y la sujetó de la mano, arrastrándola por el pasillo.

Media hora después Bankotsu e acariciaba el flequillo de su novia, que descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, ambos recostados en el sofá de la casa de Bankotsu.

Él se metió un puñado de palomitas a la boca, sin prestarle atención a la película que veían. Ella bajó la cabeza dándole un pequeño beso.

—Tus labios saben a caramelo—sonrió el moreno—Y a mantequilla.

—¿Sabes que nos castigarán por esto?—Kagome suspiró—Allá va una oportunidad de sacar un diez.

—No exageres—la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola más contra él y besando su frente—Ya presentarás un justificante de salud. Si quieres puedo firmar por ti para que tus padres no se enteren, contando que soy mayor de edad.

—No quiero que firmes mis certificados por ser mayor de edad—chasqueó la lengua, la verdad la sacaba de quicio algunas veces—Quiero que dejes la flojera monumental que tienes y de una buena vez termines el instituto ¡Vas un año atrasado ya!

—¿Notaste que has comenzado a atrasarte desde que sales conmigo?—él le daba besos cortos, y curvó la comisura de sus labios—

Kagome tomó palomitas del balde y se las comió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. A veces era en vano hablar con el flojo irremediable de Bankotsu. Ya no se preocuparía por arrastrarlo a terminar el instituto, mientras tanto, ella disfrutaría de que su flojera le permitiera verlo todos los días un rato más.


	3. Gula

Pecado número 3, gula. Para el reto "Camino al infierno", del foro Siéntate.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Gula**

Arrojó los palillos a la fogata, mientras tomaba otro envase de ramen más. Bankotsu miró hacia adelante, sintiendo los ojos ámbar clavados en si. Lentamente, abrió el envase y siguió comiendo, para el disgusto de Inuyasha.

—Kagomeee—soltó el hanyô con pesadez—Dile que pare.

—Déjalo comer tranquilo, Inuyasha—Bankotsu rió bajito—¡Estuvo trabajando todo el día cazando monstruos y ayudando a construír la aldea, mientras tu holgazaneabas!

—Ya oíste, bestia—Inuyasha hizo el amague de levantarse para golpear al moreno, pero fue detenido por Miroku.

Desde el instante en el que el grupo se había encontrado con Los Siete Guerreros, el joven de larga trenza había sentido un flechazo por Kagome. Ella, bajita, pálida y con una pequeña figura, pero con un caracter algo imponente se había lanzado contra él, a sabiendas de que podría separar su cabeza de su cuerpo con un solo movimiento.

Había despertado curiosidad en él. Definitivamente. Olvidando la guerra entre bandos él comenzó a acercarse a ella (primero con amenazas, claro) culminando en una atracción mutua y aquel sentimiento que su corazón le prohibía.

Una vez enterado los planes del malvado Naraku y la muerte de sus hermanos, no dudó en irse contra él. Y con Kagome como mediadora fue aceptada en el grupo de Inuyasha, sin antes peleas, protestas y amenazas de muerte.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hace a propósito—gritó, esquivándose de las garras de Miroku y poniéndose de pie—¡Ya me tiene harto!

—¿Quieres pelear, sarnoso?—se copió de Inuyasha, ahora ambos haciéndose frente—¡Voy a cortarte la cabeza con mi Banryu como debió ser!

—Inuyasha ¡Abajo!—murmuró Kagome, mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz—Y tu Bankotsu, también siéntate.

—Pero se está comiendo toda la sopa ninja, no es justo

—No me hagas repetir—sintió cu carne erizarse con el tono de la miko.

Inuyasha regresó a su lugar y se cruzó de brazos, mirando de reojo al guerrero.

Bankotsu rió entre dientes y se sentó al lado de Kagome. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, tomó otra sopa y abrazó a la miko, apegándola a él.

Por más de que su estómago estuviera a punto de explotar se divertía hacer rabiar a Inuyasha, que cada minuto lo odiaba más por quitarle su sopa y a su Kagome.


	4. Ira

Pecado número 4, ira. Para el reto "Camino al infierno", del foro Siéntate.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Ira**

—Maldito idiota—gruñó con cizaña—Y tu eres otra idiota más.

Impulsivamente golpeó su puño contra el muro con todas sus fuerzas dejando un profundo hueco. Se dejó caer contra la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

Kagome lo miró asustada, intercalando miradas a su contraído rostro y a sus colorados nudillos. Corrió hacia él, se agachó a su altura y tomó su mano. Los nudillos de Bankotsu estaban hinchados y palpitaban. Él la empujó violentamente hacia atrás, provocando que cayera sobre su trasero. Bankotsu no reaccionaba, estaba tan furioso que no podía pensar en si estaba empujando a la pared o a Kagome. Sintió miedo.

Tal vez, no le dolería el corazón separar su cabeza de su cuerpo con su alabarda. Era peligroso, y lo sabía de antemano. Estaba tan asustada que no podía ni moverse, y lo miraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—¡¿Por qué mierdas estabas besando a esa bestia malnacida?!—la tomó de la muñeca y la levantó de un tirón, provocando que un gemido saliera de los labios de Kagome—¡Contéstame!—apretó aún más su muñeca, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Lo siento...

—¿Lo sientes?—y otra vez estaba ahí, el tono bajo que usó cuando le atravesó el brazo con su flecha—¡¿Solo eso?! Maldicion, Kagome ¡Usa el maldito cerebro!—la sacudió, y los gemidos de llanto se hicieron más fuertes—Ya deja de llorar y hacerte la victima, demonios.

—Me estás lastimando—balbuceó—Me duele, lo siento ¡No se que más decirte!—soltó en un grito.

Bankotsu reaccionó y la liberó, abriendo grandemente los ojos al ver sus huesudas y pálidas muñecas, ahora rojas, amoratarse. Ella se frotó la dolorida piel y trató de secarse las lágrimas, y el corazón del guerrero se acongojó. Cuando estaba furioso no pensaba, y sabía que había hecho mal en herirla.

Pero la furia era tanta, que el sentimiento se despejó en unos minutos. Sujetó de nuevo las muñecas de Kagome y la pegó a él, frente contra frente. La adolescente no tardó en comenzar a llorar de nuevo, y él limpió con la punta de su lengua una de las lágrimas. Corrió la cara tratando de alejarse de él, hasta que chocó su espalda contra una fría pared y dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

—¿Te duele? Vamos, dímelo—la aprisionó con su cuerpo—¿Te duele?—apretó suavemente su garganta, con la intención de asustarla. Susurró un suave "Sí"—A mi me duele el corazón, Kagome. Me dijiste que me amabas

La miró a los ojos, mostrándole todo su dolor, la soltó y ella cayó al piso una vez más, llorando de rodillas. Él salió de la cabaña hecho una furia, si se quedaba con Kagome sería peligroso, sabía lo que era capaz cuando la ira invadía su persona.

Pero ahora mismo buscaría al hanyô, lo descuartizaría y empalaría su cabeza con Banryu.

* * *

*Bueno, otra vez me retrasé un día. Entre la escuela y otras obligaciones, no tengo nada de tiempo.

*Puede que piensen que hay OOC en Bankotsu, debido a la violencia con la que trata a Kagome. Pero no, todas sabemos de la ira de Bankotsu, y más con las personas traicioneras. Después de todo, Bankotsu es como un psicópata, y Kagome no zafaría así nomás de su ira.


	5. Envidia

Escrito número cinco del reto "**Camino** **al** **infierno**" del foro **Siéntate**, modalidad drabble.

Este escrito, junto con los próximos, van relacionados, al contrario de los anteriores.

* * *

**Envidia**

Los árboles caían una y otra vez detrás de él, Banryu en este momento le parecía más pesada que nunca. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y le dolía el pecho.

Maldita mujer, maldito Inuyasha, malditos sentimientos de humano.

Kagome e Inuyasha se habían besado, y él se había enterado. Sentía como la furia corría por sus venas, contra ella, pero sobre todo contra él.

¿Qué mierda tenía ese hijo de puta? ¿Por qué Kagome no podía dejarlo? Tenía ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, sentir como sus dedos se clavaban en su tráquea y le faltaba el aire, tal como a él ahora.

Estaba pagando sus pecados, sufría por una mujer. Se detuvo y clavó a su alabarda en un tronco, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la frente en sus rodillas. La garganta le quemaba, igual que el corazón.

¿Por qué Kagome no podía quererlo de verdad, como a Inuyasha? Él la amaba, había dado su vida por ella una vez, y la daría las veces que sea.

Miró al cielo y suspiró.

* * *

Algo bizarro y feo. Pasen de largo T_T


End file.
